Let It Be
by SeiraMizu
Summary: It has been 8 months since Amy's death. Friends and family are still mourning, but something is amiss. Raven knows something is wrong with her deceased sister and is determined to find out what. But what she finds will shock her and everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel to Daughters of the Knight. Many surprises await the gang 8 months after Amy (Pink Ray's) death. What could they possibly be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only own Pink Ray and Phoenix belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*?'s POV*

_~8 months later~_

Pain.

Why was I feeling pain?

I'm dead… aren't I?

I choked out a gasp as my eyes flew open. One thought was going through my mind. 'I'm not dead… but how?'

It was then that I noticed something. I was lying in what appeared to be a silver casket. And that meant… I was buried.

Panic swept through me and I began to punch and kick at the lid of the casket. With a scream, the lid burst off and flew up through many feet of dirt. Eyes wide, I tried to scramble out of the ground, but I was too far down. I felt a breeze behind me and glanced back. Pure white wings stared me in the face.

I shrieked when I saw them and swiftly flew out of the casket. It was then that all my memories came back. My life, my family, my fight to the death… I remembered it all now. I ran my hands over my body, wondering if this was a dream. I couldn't actually be alive. I was dead!

An accented voice spoke up from behind me. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

I whirled around, gazing wide-eyed at the purple-haired sorceress. I recognized her as Tala. "H-How did you…?"

Tala grinned. "It was a simple spell, really."

Eyes still wide, I stepped closer to her. "Why? Why did you bring me back?"

Tala continued to grin. "After what you did 8 months ago, I got to thinking. It'd be wonderful if my Lex could have that kind of power on his side."

My eyes widened even more after she answered. "8 months? It's almost been a year…"

Tala smirked. "Yes, it has. Now be a good girl and hold still."

I went to speak, but paused when I felt something hit my forehead. Reaching up, I touched a small square chip that was over my diamond. "What the…?"

Tala raised a hand and it began to glow. "You're now under my control."

I stiffened as the chip began to take over. My mind wasn't working anymore and I was slowly beginning to forget things. My eyes slid shut and everything went blank.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

_~8 months later~_

Amy was gone, Flash was depressed, and Dad was back in his depressed dark knight stage. I was lying on my bed with J'onn next to me; he was drawing circles on my stomach. I laughed softly, it tickled. He laid his chin on my shoulder to look up at me; I looked down at him, and placed a small kiss on his lips before asking, "What?"

He smiled, laying his head back down on my shoulder, "Nothing. Just enjoying being with the gorgeous, amazing woman I love."

I smiled down at him, "Stop sucking up."

He chuckled and said, "Fine."

I smiled but let my thoughts drift back to Amy.

* * *

**And there it is! If you haven't figured out who the first person is... then something is wrong with you. But, even if you haven't, you'll know in the next chapter.**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray) and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*?'s POV*

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the woman in front of me. I knelt on one knee, bowing to her. "What may I do for you, master?"

Tala grinned. "Excellent. Come along, slave. It's time to meet your new master."

As she began to walk away, I stood up and followed after. "As you wish."

A portal appeared before us and I spread my wings, flying through it. It disappeared shortly after and I landed in a base of some kind. Tala stepped forward. "Lex darling! I have a present for you!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was about to dose off when I felt a familiar power. I opened my eyes and laid there, thinking I was going crazy but the power never went away. I tried to sit up but J'onn was holding me down. I shook him slightly, he opened his eyes slowly until I said, "I think Amy is alive."

He opened his eyes up fully and looked me in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Absolutely sure. I need to find her."

I went to get up when J'onn grabbed my hand, "Let me go with you. I'm not going to let you go alone. We can go and not tell anyone."

I thought about it for a second before saying, "Alright...let's go."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Pink Ray! But she's dead!"

I glanced back and forth between the two, the name Pink Ray ringing a bell. Tala spoke up. "She was. I was able to use my sorcery skills to bring her back."

Lex glared at the sorceress. "But what is she doing here?"

Tala grinned, coming to stand next to me. "The chip allows me to control her without objection, but now she's yours." Tala draped herself over Lex as he went into thought. "Having her around would be useful. Good job, Tala."

The sorceress smiled, resting her head on Lex's shoulder.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

J'onn and I had beamed ourselves back down to Earth. I pulled the hood of my hoodie up and J'onn transformed into his human self. We walked down the streets, no one had recognized us. I turned to J'onn, "If she's dead, how am I sensing her energy?"

He looked down at me, "It's not possible. There was no way she was faking it either because there is no way anyone could stay in that casket for 8 months."

I nodded, "I know that part is true..."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, "We'll find her."

I nodded.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. The mystery person is Amy. **

**She's back from the dead! **

**And as for her having wings, she got them when she absorbed her mother's power in Daughters of the Knight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray), and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

I was wandering around the main room in the base, taking in my surroundings as Lex and Tala spoke. I heard a door open somewhere behind me and glanced back. A group of super-villains walked into the room, but froze when they saw me.

"It's Pink Ray!"

They went to attack but were stopped short by a pink shield. My eyes went from glowing red back to their normal blue and the shield fell. Lex stepped over to the group. "Easy now. She's on our side."

They all glanced at him. "But she's dead!"

Lex smirked. "She was... until Tala revived her. Now because of that chip, she works for us."

I stared at them blankly, not saying a word.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I sat down on a bench in the park, "Nothing...We can't find her anywhere!"

J'onn kissed the top of my head and then my cheek before saying, "We'll find her. You just need to stop wigging out."

I laughed, he looked confused, "What? What did I say?"

I finally stopped laughing, "You said wigging out, it was kinda funny."

He shook his head and said, "Whatever."

I smiled, "Alright, first we need to find out who could have brought back a dead girl?"

J'onn went through names, "Brainiac...Tala..."

I looked at him shocked, "Wait...wait...wait...go back!"

He was surprised and shocked, "What?"

I smiled, "Tala! That's it! Lex Luthor! That's the only way to explain Amy being alive."

He nodded, "Okay, so we found out how she is alive. The only other question we have to think about is where she is?"

I was so excited until he said that, I glared at him slightly, "Thanks for killing my mood."

He smiled and kissed me on the lips, I smiled, "Much better."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Pink Ray!"

I turned when I was called. Lex and Tala stood before me, the group of super-villains behind them. "We have a job for you."

I stepped forward, briefly bowing. "What may I do for you, master?"

Lex grinned, turning to the group behind him. "Just follow their lead. You'll know what to do. Now go!"

Not noticing the chip glowing red on my forehead, I spread my wings and followed after the group.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stood up and paced around in front of the bench, thinking aloud. J'onn watched me with his eyebrow raised, "You know love, we can go back to the watch tower and get a plan together."

I stopped and looked at him, "J'onn, I love you and all but I'm not leaving until I find Amy. I want to see my sister again. She told me I couldn't protect her but I'm going to do it anyway. If she's alive I'm going to get her back...and keep Flash from annoying me."

He chuckled, and said, "If that floats your boat, love."

I smiled, "It does."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I raised a brow at what we were doing. "We're robbing a bank? Really? That's so cliché."

No one seemed to be listening to me. They were too busy grabbing all the money they could. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I didn't want to do this. I sighed heavily and went to go stand look-out.

'I could just leave...'

A tiny jolt went through me at that thought and I groaned in pain. I blinked and looked around in confusion. "What was I just thinking?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We were just talking on the bench when our communicators came to life. I placed my finger on it, "Yes, Mr. Terrific?"

He said, "Luthor's villains are robbing a bank."

I looked at him and asked, "A bank? Seriously?"

He said, "Yep. You and J'onn are the closest, and your dad and I would like to see the result of all that training you do."

I smiled, "Yea, we'll get 'em."

He said, "Alright."

I took my hood down and looked at J'onn, he nodded and went back to his Martian mode. I closed my eyes, when I opened my eyes they were glowing red, and I appeared in my Phoenix outfit. J'onn and I flew in the air, flying towards the bank.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Shaking off my confusion, I frowned when I felt two presences getting closer. I went back in the bank to where the vault was. I whistled to get the others attention. "Somebody's headed this way, and fast. I'd prepare for battle if I were you."

I went over to the pile they'd accumulated and used my powers to lift it up.

"Hey! What about you?"

I turned to them, my eyes and the chip glowing red. "My job is to make sure Master Luthor gets what he wanted. So while you stay here, I'll be taking the money to him."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I landed in front of the bank and walked in. There was about 6 villains and a girl. The girl looked familiar, "AMY?"

She turned to me, her diamond was now a square and her eyes were glowing red. I was in shock. I was even more shocked when she grabbed the money and flew out the bank. I went to go after her but I was tackled down by a villain. I started fighting as many as I could while trying to watch Amy as she flew away.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I glanced back at the girl who had arrived at the bank and was fighting the villains. 'Who is she? She looks familiar… and that name, Amy… it also sounds familiar.'

A jolt went through me and I stopped in mid-air, my mind going blank. I shook my head before continuing on my way. 'I was just thinking about something… but I don't remember what it was now.'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When all the villains were out cold and the cops were there, we left. We landed back in the park and I said, "That was Amy...I can't believe it. She is actually alive."

J'onn wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, "It's alright love. We'll figure out what is up with her. You know that she would never join the villains. Maybe she's on some kind of undercover mission."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at him, "For 8 months?"

He shrugged, "I tried."

I shook my head and chuckled slightly. I leaned forward and kissed him. My thoughts still were focused on Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy, and Raven belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

I landed inside the base, depositing the money on the floor. Lex stepped forward. "Not bad for your first heist. Where are the others?"

I sighed, irritated. "They got caught. Only I got away."

Lex grinned evilly. "I have another job for you."

I blankly stared at him. "Yes?"

Lex turned his back on me, crossing his arms. "Break the others out of jail."

My eyes widened and I went to protest, knowing in the back of my mind that was wrong. But I stopped short. A jolt went through me and I blanked for a few seconds. When I came to, I bowed briefly. "As you wish, Master Luthor."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We were back at the watch tower. I looked at J'onn, "Do you think Luthor will think to use Amy to fight the League? I mean, I'm as strong as she is so I can probably try to take her down but I don't know if I could."

He said, "You'll be fine."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. I said, "But seriously...do you think he would do that?"

He looked down at me, "Only if we pose a threat to whatever plan he's planning. And since we haven't told anyone yet we should be alright."

I nodded.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

A gun clattered to the floor and I glanced at the unconscious guards. They were no match for me. All it really took was one punch and they were down.

I stepped over one of the fallen bodies, ignoring the blaring of the alarm. I came to the cells and the super-villains stared at me in shock. Using my powers, I formed hands out of energy and they latched onto the cell doors. With one swift tug, they were ripped from their hinges.

I started to walk away. "Let's go."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I guess I had fallen asleep but was woken up when the alarm sounded. J'onn and I jumped up and ran into the control room. Flash was already there being beamed down. I looked at Mr. Terrific, "Just me and J'onn. No one else."

He nodded. When we were beamed down we were standing behind Flash, "Flash, I need to tell you something."

He said, "After we do this."

He has become so much more serious than necessary since Amy had been gone. I sighed, "Fine but we go in together."

He nodded and we all ran in, stepping over discarded guns and guards.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I stopped short when I heard footsteps headed our way. I growled irritably, taking a stone out of my pocket and tossing it in the air. There was a flash of light and then a portal had formed. I turned to the group of villains. "The portal will take you back to base. I'll hold them off."

They did as told, heading through the portal. When the footsteps got closer, I put up a shield. Three figures ran into it. The first two I recognized as the people from before when we'd robbed the bank. The third I hadn't seen, but... for some reason I felt as if I knew him.

I could see his eyes widen considerably as he stared at me in utter shock. "Amy?"

I raised a brow at the name, recognizing it from somewhere, but shook it off and stepped through the portal. It disappeared immediately after I'd stepped through.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Flash looked at me shocked, "That was Amy?"

I nodded, "That's what I was trying to tell you. She's alive but under the control of Tala."

He put his head in his hands, "She's alive...she's alive. Why didn't she recognize us? Old memories should have come back."

I stood up, "They should have but they didn't. I think the only way for her to remember us is for that square to come off her forehead. She doesn't even know her own name, she probably only knows Pink Ray which I'm sure is what Tala calls her."

Flash asked, "So what are we going to do?"

J'onn spoke for me, "Find the base and get Amy back. That's all we can do for now."

I turned to them, "And we can't let anyone else know about this."

They both nodded and said, "Right."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I sat on a high up perch in the main room of the base. The villains, Luthor and Tala were down below, conversing. I paid no heed, drifting into thought. 'Those people knew me... but how? I don't know them.'

I glanced down at the people below. 'Are they not telling me something?'

I shook my head of these thoughts. 'No. I don't know those people. They probably have me mistaken for someone else.'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We were sitting in my room. J'onn and Flash forming a plan while I went through League files looking for anything that would get me one step closer to finding my sister. I leaned back in my chair with a sigh, "I haven't found anything yet."

J'onn looked up, "Have you tried the Legion, Love?"

Flash chuckled, "Love..."

I looked at him and asked, "You find something funny about that?"

He shook his head when he saw my very serious face, "No, not at all."

I nodded, "Your right."

I turned back and looked through the files of the Legion. I found the location and jumped in the air, "F Yea! I found it!"

Flash jumped off the bed surprised while J'onn just looked at me. I turned to the boys, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Pink Ray, and Phoenix belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Amy's POV*

'Who am I?'

That thought had been going through my head for the past hour or so. Lex, Tala and the Legion called me Pink Ray, but... who was I really? I had to have a name.

_Amy... _

That's what those three had called me. Is it possible that that is my name? But how would they know it? Unless... I somehow know them and have forgotten about it.

I cringed when the chip shocked me. I reached up and touched it. 'Why does it do that whenever I'm trying to remember stuff about myself?'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We were outside the Legion base. I said, "Alright...so we found the Legion base. To get Amy back we have to go in there, fight off all of the villains, defeat Tala and Luthor, and knock Amy out in able to bring her home and remove the chip."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. J'onn said, "Yea, piece of cake."

I smiled, "Totally, let's go."

I flew over to the door; J'onn grabbed Flash and flew after me. J'onn grabbed my arm and we phased through the door. We walked quietly down the hallway to keep the alarms from going off.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

My eyes snapped open when I felt three foreign presences enter the base. I spread my wings and swiftly flew down to Luthor. I bowed briefly to him. "Master Luthor, there are intruders. I can sense them."

Lex frowned. "Now who would come here?"

Tala spoke up. "The League must have found out I brought her back from the dead. They must be coming to retrieve Pink Ray."

Behind them, I silently raised a brow. 'Why are those people so insistent on getting me? I don't even know them...'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We had made it through the majority of the base without the alarms or villains finding us. I smiled, "Awesome! No problems yet."

We opened a door and walked inside. The lights came on and every villain in the Legion was there, including Tala and Luthor. Amy was nowhere to be seen. Luthor said, "Phoenix...The Martian and Pink Ray's boyfriend, the Flash."

I spread my wings out and my fists started glowing red, "Where is she Lex? I know what happened with Tala. She brought my sister back and now, I want her home with me and my father."

Lex said, "Well, that'll never happen. As long as she wears that chip she'll be mine."

My eyes started glowing and my wings became red. J'onn said, "You shouldn't have done that Luthor."

I charged towards him and all the villains, J'onn and Flash right behind me.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Eyes glowing red, a shield abruptly came up and the three heroes slammed into it. I spread my wings, flying down from my perch. The one called Phoenix stood and stared at me in shock. "What the...?"

Tala came over and put an arm around my shoulders. "Isn't it wonderful? Completely obedient. She never protests or complains." She tapped the chip on my forehead. "With this, she obeys either me or Lex."

My eyes went blank, as did my mind once she removed her finger from the chip.

"It also suppresses her memories. It's almost like she has amnesia. She remembers nothing but the name Pink Ray and what she has done recently. Absolutely marvelous, don't you think?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

My eyes went back to glowing red, "Damn you...Damn you to hell Tala!"

Suddenly the glow of my hands and eyes became black. I felt this power that I have never felt before. It felt almost...evil...

I punched right threw the shield with one punch. I let all my energy out in one blast, all the villains were out cold. Lex, Tala, Amy, J'onn, and Flash stood there, unharmed. Flash looked slightly scared while J'onn was shocked.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

'_Raven...' _

I stiffened when I heard the voice in my head. I receded into the recesses of my mind and came face to face with a figure.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

They laughed softly. "Isn't it obvious?" They stepped out into the light and I felt my eyes widen. She spoke again. "I'm you. Or what you used to be."

I glared at my copy. "What?"

She smiled sadly. "You... I mean, we used to be dead. But Tala brought us back to life. That chip on your... I mean, our forehead controls us. It can be destroyed. We don't have to be under their control. We can go back to our old life." She held out a hand. "Please... I know you want to. You want it all back. You want to remember all the good times. Join back up with me and that can be possible."

I glanced down at her hand before staring into her eyes. For some reason, I felt like I could trust her. I reached out, placing my hand in hers.

She smiled, gripping my hand tightly. "Now focus on the chip. Override its control."

We both closed our eyes, focusing on the chip's controlling power. With a burst of energy, the chip shattered. I gasped, jerking back.

My copy smiled sadly. "By destroying the chip, you damage your mind."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll have amnesia." She answered. "But you'll remember everything... in time."

Her figure disappeared as I felt darkness wash over me and fell to the cold, hard ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray), and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

Flash ran over and grabbed Amy. I was still fighting, something was deep inside me that I had just then realized that I would be having trouble controlling. I heard a voice, "Raven!"

I turned back to see a worried Flash and an anxious J'onn. Flash said, "Let's go."

I nodded and teleported next to them. I laid a hand on Flash's shoulder and grabbed J'onn's hand. I teleported us into my room of the watch tower. Flash laid her on the bed while I tried to suppress the power.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Something felt wrong. There was a somewhat evil presence in the air. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I sat up, blinking in confusion. 'Where am I?'

In a way, this place seemed familiar… and yet at the same time, it wasn't. I saw a man in scarlet and a Martian. A girl was also in the room. The evil presence was coming from her. I didn't know who she was, but I felt the need to help her.

I got up, walking over to her. The other two stared at me in shock. I smiled at the girl when she looked at me. "Here. Let me help with that."

I pressed two fingers against her forehead, willing the power inside her away. Once it had vanished, I removed my fingers and smiled at the three figures in the room. "Now that that's done… would someone mind telling me where I am? And who are you?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When I felt the power fade almost all the way I said, "Well, you're in the Justice League watch tower. And your name is Amy...sometimes we call you Pink Ray because you're a hero...don't...don't you remember any of us?"

She shook her head, "No...I don't."

I sighed, "Well, my name is Raven or Phoenix. The green guy is my boyfriend, J'onn J'onzz or the Martian Manhunter. The man in scarlet is..." Before I could finish he had his arms around her and was kissing her. I smacked my forehead, "Lord, this is gonna be harder than I thought..."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

My eyes widened when the man in scarlet kissed me. Pink energy rushed out of me and blasted him out of the room. I squeaked, "Eep!"

I rushed over to the man, helping him up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! You surprised me!"

The girl named Raven came over and pulled me away. "Maybe we should keep you two away from each other for a while. How about I show you around?"

I nodded unsurely. "Umm… sure."

As we began to walk off, I clung to Raven's arm. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know anyone here. Besides, Raven seemed nice. I think I can trust her. But anyone else around here… I'm not so sure.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I said, "And that is the tour. Oh, and for the record, everyone around here is completely safe. You don't remember this but we've been around them since we were little."

She looked at me and nodded. I said, "Okay...what to do? What to do? I really don't know what else I can show you to jog your memory."

She looked at me before looking at the people walking by.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

The people here wore strange costumes. It's because they were 'superheroes', as Raven had said. I wasn't exactly sure what a superhero was until she'd explained it to me. I find it hard to believe I've been around these kind of people since I was little. I don't even really know who I am… so I don't know what to believe.

I turned to Raven, tugging on her arm and pointing at the group of superheroes that were nearby. "Who are they?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When she tugged on my arm it felt like we were little kids again. I looked up at the group. I smiled, "Come on, I'll take you over there. They're really nice."

I walked over, Amy still clinging to my arm. I walked over and stood in front of them. "Hey Guys. This is Amy..."

Green Arrow looked at me and said, "We know this so why are you telling us? Wait...isn't she suppose to be dead."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "She was, but she was brought back by Tala. Under her control she lost all of her memory so I'm trying to jog it. Anyway, this is Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Shining Knight, Vigilante, Shayera, Captain Atom, and Supergirl."

Amy timidly waved. I smiled, "Like we were kids again."

Shayera chuckled slightly, "Yea it is."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Those names… they sounded familiar. Maybe I do know these people. They all seem rather nice… I just wish I could remember if I knew them or not.

I held back a sigh of frustration. 'I want to remember who I am… but I can't!'

Apparently my name is Amy, and it sounds right… but at the same time, it doesn't. It's all so frustrating! My attention was diverted elsewhere when someone else caught my eye.

I tugged on Raven's arm. "Who's the guy with the bat symbol on his chest? He seems… familiar."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

A lump formed in my throat, how was I going to go up to dad and say, _'Hey dad, how are you? I just found Amy, yea I know she was supposed to be dead but Tala revived her and wiped her memory, so she doesn't remember anything.'_

I looked down at her, "His name is Bruce, or Batman. He's not much of a people person but if you want to meet him you can. It might jog your memory."

How I wished J'onn was here now.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I glanced at Raven before turning my gaze back to Batman. Something about him seemed so familiar. But I could tell Raven seemed hesitant about going over to him. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable after everything she'd done for me, but… I needed to meet him.

I tugged on her arm, taking a step in Batman's direction. "I want to meet him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray), and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

**

* * *

**

*Raven's POV*

I nodded and walked over to him. I smiled, "Hey dad. Um...Amy...wanted to meet you."

He went wide eyed. When she stepped from around me he didn't waste any time hugging her. I said, "Dad, she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember me, you, Flash...nothing."

He pulled away from her and then looked at me, "How is she back?"

I said, "Tala brought her back, under her control she made Amy forget everything."

He said, "So she doesn't know that..."

I shook my head, "No she doesn't."

He looked down at her and said, "My name is Bruce Wayne or Batman. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smiled up at him. "It's nice to meet you too."

As I took a closer look at him, fuzzy images began to appear in my mind. I latched onto them and as soon as I did, they got clearer. I saw myself as a child. I lived in a mansion in Gotham. Suddenly, some memories came back and my eyes widened as I realized who Bruce was.

I whispered, "Daddy?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Both dad's and my eyes widen. She remembered him. He hugged her and said, "Yes Amy. I'm your dad."

She hugged him back with no hesitation. I crossed my arms over my chest, _'So she remembers dad but not anyone else, including me or Flash...'_

I was still happy for her that something was becoming clearer.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

After I hugged Dad, I still felt memories coming to the surface. I was still in Gotham and in the mansion. But this time... there was another girl. She was a little older than me. Her hair was black and she had green eyes. I turned to Raven and hugged her. She seemed shocked by this.

I whispered in her ear, "I remember now. You're my sister."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I hugged her back. She remembered me. I pulled away, "Now let's try what we did earlier again."

I turned and hugged dad, "Thanks daddy."

We ran all the way back to my room. When I opened it J'onn and Flash were standing there looking at me. J'onn asked, "So...how is it going?"

I smiled, "She remembers me and dad. That's why I brought her here; maybe she will remember you guys too. Let's try you first J'onn. I don't want Flash running up to her, kissing her again, and her flinging him again."

He nodded and said, "Yea."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I glanced between the two as they spoke. I could see something in their eyes as they communicated.

It was love.

They loved each other.

I took a good look at J'onn and felt memories come bubbling up to the surface. I remembered how Raven had had a crush on him, how they finally got together, and their love for each other. I smiled, looking up at the Martian. "Now J'onn... I hope you've been taking good care of my sister."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I smiled, laughed, and jumped in the air slightly, "It's working!"

They both laughed at me. J'onn looked at her and said, "Yes, Amy. I'm taking very good care of your sister."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I kissed his cheek and then when he turned to me and lightly kissed my lips. I pulled away and said, "Now for the final test. Wally, come here for a minute...and this time don't jump Amy. She's starting to remember things."

J'onn moved to my side and wrapped his hand around mine while Flash walked and stood in front of Amy.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Wally... that name did sound familiar. I looked closely at the man in front of me, hoping for memories to pop up. But... nothing did. Not even a fuzzy little image.

I frowned, trying to focus on any memories of him, but nothing worked. Raven looked a bit worried. "Amy, is something wrong?"

I sighed sadly, turning to her. "I... I can't remember."

I turned back to the man in front of me. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

He looked...what's the word I'm looking for...oh yea...crushed...heartbroken...need I go on. I walked over to Amy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "It's alright."

J'onn grabbed Flash's arm and gently moved him towards my bed to talk to him since he looked like he was going to cry. I took her into the hallway, I closed the door. "Amy, I don't know if it'll help you but I will tell you some things about him. Like I had my crush on J'onn you had a crush on Flash. There is a lot of things in-between then and now but before you...died, you wanted me to tell him you loved him. Amy he loves you, so much..."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I felt bad. I really did. That man... I mean Flash... he loves me. And yet... I can't remember anything about him. Even now I'm trying hard to remember something, anything at all! But it was no use. Why couldn't I remember him!

I sniffed, holding back tears. "I want to remember something about him. I really do, but... I can't! And I don't know why! Why can't I remember!"

I fell to my knees sobbing.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I slapped my forehead, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

I kneeled next to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I let her cry into my shoulder. What else could I do? I didn't mean to make her cry, it was a total accident, I thought it would help her jog her memory. J'onn came out and watched us. I looked up at him, I saw the sadness in his eyes and...hope...I smiled and laid my head on hers.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Little bits and pieces of my memory were coming back. But why couldn't I remember Flash? He loved me and apparently, I loved him. So why couldn't I remember anything? It seemed so wrong and unfair to the both of us. I was remembering everyone and everything else... but not him.

Why?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray), and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

* * *

*Raven's POV*

When Amy finally calmed down I stood up. She stood up with me and I asked, "You know what?"

She looked at me confused. I smiled, "It might not help but we got some down time and I want to catch up on 8 wasted months, so let's grab Flash and J'onn and head out to one of my favorite clubs in Gotham."

She smiled, "Sounds fun."

I said, "Good, then we need to tell Flash and J'onn and wait for them to get ready. Then we can go to Wayne Manor and get ready."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

As Raven went to go talk to the boys, I paused. 'A club in Gotham? The four of us? That sounds familiar...'

Images rapidly raced through my mind. The night the four of us decided to go to a club, seeing Jake at a restaurant, him and Flash getting into a fight, and then me running away to Soran. I gasped when the memory came to a halt.

Raven had just finished talking to the boys and looked at me curiously. "What's up, Amy?"

Wide-eyed, I looked at her. "I just remembered something else."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I smiled, "Well, a lot is working out today. So, the boys are getting ready."

She nodded and looked out the window at the Earth below. I heard a door open, I turned to see J'onn walking out. His usual black haired, blue eyed human figure was standing there. He was also wearing a tight (and I mean tight) black tank top with a pair of form-fitting blue jeans. A pair of black motorcycle boots to finish the outfit.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck,giving him a passionate kiss. He picked me up slightly, returning it. I absentmindedly wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard someone clear their throat, we turned to see Flash.

He was wearing a blood red tank top with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black motorcycle boots, similar to J'onn but different. Amy looked shocked, I don't know if it was because of Flash or because of what just happened between me and J'onn.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I honestly don't know what shocked me more. The fact that Flash looked hot or the fact that my sister and her boyfriend got a bit carried away. I think it was the last one.

I blinked, shaking my head. I turned to Flash with a bewildered look. "I know my memory's not all that great at the moment, but... has my sister always been like that?"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I blushed slightly when Amy asked Flash that. J'onn smiled slightly, placing a light kiss on my temple before putting me back on the ground. I heard Flash laugh and say, "Not at first. She kept it pretty PG but after about a year of dating it went to PG-13. I'm trying to keep it from going any further than that."

I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at Flash. They both laughed. I pulled away from J'onn and said, "Follow me to the control room."

I started walking, J'onn by my side. I could hear Amy and Flash behind me, this was going to be one interesting night.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Flash, I mean... Wally was a nice guy. I think I'm beginning to see why I fell for him. I just wish I could remember him though.

I can see through his façade right now. On the outside, he may look like he's enjoying my company, but on the inside... I can tell he's still heartbroken.

I mentally sighed. 'I feel bad about not remembering him. I just don't understand why I can't remember the man I supposedly love. It's strange...'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I typed in the coordinates and we were in the living room of Wayne Manor. I grabbed Amy's arm and told the boys, "I'm gonna show Amy her room and we're going to get ready."

They nodded. When I turned I felt J'onn grab my upper arm. I turned to him, he placed a kiss on my forehead before turning me to the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs with Amy at my side. We got all the way up the stairs and said, "Okay, this is your room. My room is right next to yours, connected by a bathroom if you need anything."

We both walked into our rooms.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I closed the door, gazing at the room before me. I smiled as I fell back onto my bed. "I missed this place. I missed my bed. I missed everything."

After being dead for 8 months, it felt good to be back among the living with my friends and family. I belonged with them. I didn't belong in a casket buried in the dirt. I sat up, glancing at my closet. "I wonder..."

I went over and opened the door, walking inside. I looked at the many various outfits before my eyes strayed to a particular one. I pulled the knee-length pink dress from its hanger and grabbed a matching pair of heels.

I heard a knock on my door. "Amy, are you ready yet?"

I smiled when I heard Raven's voice. "I'll be out in a few!"

Slipping out of my clothes and putting the dress and heels on, I went over to my vanity. I blinked in surprise, reaching down and picking up the object my eyes were set on.

"My necklace..." I breathed. "They kept it. I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing it."

I lifted my hair up, putting my necklace in place. I grabbed a few bobby pins and pinned my hair back, bangs sweeping into my face. I looked back at my wings. "Now... how to hide you..."

As I pondered this, a glow began to form around the pure white wings. I watched as they shrunk down and moved into my back. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain. When the glow was gone, I turned to look at my back. Where my wings had been, there was a small black tattoo of them.

I grinned. "Not bad. The tattoo part is a nice touch."

With that done, I checked my appearance one last time before heading out of my room.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was in the living room talking to J'onn. I was standing across the room from him because I felt that if I was any closer I would pounce on him. I looked and saw Amy walking down the stairs.

I smiled, "You ready?"

She nodded. Flash stood up and walked over to her, he whispered something that I couldn't hear. Amy smiled and whispered something back. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the door. I looked at my reflection in a full-length mirror that was there. I was wearing a red and black corset top. A dark blue denim skirt with a pair of black knee high boots.

I smiled at my reflection, I smiled even more when J'onn came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him and kept walking towards the door.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

When Flash stood up and walked over to me, he whispered a question so that Raven and J'onn couldn't hear. "What happened to your wings?"

I smiled and whispered back, "They're in my back. See?"

I turned when Raven and J'onn began to walk to the door. I glanced at Flash over my shoulder and saw his eyes widen at the sight of the tattoo. I smirked when Raven turned, about to say something, but stopped short when she saw the tattoo.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Amy...got a tattoo...a tattoo...you know what? Just act like you didn't see it Raven, you didn't see it.

I walked outside into the garage. Amy was smiling the whole way there. I threw my car keys to Flash, "Alright Wally. I'm trusting you with my baby."

I rubbed my hands over the hood of my brand new, shiny, red mustang, "If there is one scratch on her I promise you I will kill you."

He nodded, "Got it."

I turned to see J'onn already sitting on the vehicle we were going to ride. A black Suzuki Boulevard. J'onn was smiling, holding two helmets. I smiled as I walked over to him, I kissed his cheek and grabbed my helmet, sitting behind J'onn. I had to make sure my skirt didn't ride up too much.

I smiled at Amy and Flash, "Follow us."

Flash nodded as he and Amy got in the car.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I couldn't help but smile after Raven saw the tattoo. I knew sooner or later she was going to say something about it. My smile widened even more when Raven threatened Wally if he scratched her car. I chuckled as I got in. I had to hold back another laugh when I saw Raven making sure her skirt wasn't riding up too much.

Wally started the car, following after the two. I gazed at the city before me. 'It's been so long since I've seen Gotham. It's almost like I'm seeing it for the first time.'

I leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. 'I missed home…'


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray), and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

* * *

*Raven's POV*

It was pretty late so that meant all of the clubs were open. We pulled up to one of my favorite ones. The music could be heard outside the club, all the way in the parking lot. I got off the bike, quickly fixing my skirt and taking off my helmet.

Wally and Amy got up and walked up to us. I grabbed Amy's arm and said, "We'll meet you two fine men inside. Amy and I are going to get our groove on."

She laughed as I shook my hips. We both walked quickly in the club, Britney Spears was playing, for me, it was almost gag worthy but I was too happy and hyper to care.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Dancing was fun, but now I was sitting with the boys, watching Raven dance. I couldn't help but laugh. Not just cause of her dancing. I was laughing because of the way J'onn was looking at her.

I leaned over to whisper in Wally's ear. "Honestly… I'm beginning to think we should get those two a room."

He chuckled at my little joke. I smiled, but inside… I was still a bit depressed. 'None of the memories of him are coming back. Why?'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was finally ready to sit down. I went to sit in a chair next to J'onn when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I smiled as he kissed my shoulder; I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

I heard Flash gag and say, "Alright. Its official, you guys need to get a room and do the nasty. I'm so tired of your hands always on each other."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I moved off his lap into the chair. I asked, "You having fun Amy?"

She smiled, "Yea, totally. This is so much fun."

I smiled, I'm glad she was having fun.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Okay... so what I said was partially true. I was having fun. But at the same time I wasn't. Raven didn't need to know that though. I think I'd have more fun if all my memories were back. I'd feel normal then and having fun would feel right.

'Besides...' I glanced at the man next to me. 'It'd probably be more fun if I remembered him. Then we could have fun together as boyfriend and girlfriend.'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

After a couple upbeat songs there was a slow song. I grabbed J'onn's hand and pulled him up. We started walking up to the dance floor, I turned around and looked at Wally, Amy was taking a sip of her drink so I mouthed, ask her to dance...NOW! He looked a little shocked but nodded with his hands up in surrender.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I blinked in surprise when Wally held out his hand to me. He seemed a bit nervous. "Want to dance?"

I smiled, taking his hand. "Sure. But..."

He stopped short. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Well, with my memory being shot and all... I'm not sure I remember how to dance."

Wally smiled, taking me out to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead. I'm sure it'll come back to you."

I glanced at him unsurely before doing as he said.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I laid my head on J'onn's shoulder as we danced. I looked over to see Amy and Wally dancing.

Amy looked unsure of herself, looking down at their feet. I saw Wally wrap his arms around her waist and lift her up on his feet. She looked up at him and blushed slightly.

I smiled and laid my head back on J'onn's shoulder.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

This was embarrassing. My memory is gone, so I don't remember how to dance. So, here I am... standing on top of Wally's feet like a little kid would if they were dancing with someone.

My face was burning up. I was so embarrassed. I dance with a really hot guy and I have to stand on his feet. Not to mention with other people around.

I whined, burying my head in his shoulder.

Wally chuckled. "It's okay. No one's looking. Don't be embarrassed."

I glanced up at him before glancing down at my feet. Slowly, I removed one foot and then the other. Wally seemed surprised and I smiled shyly at him.

"Lead on."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I smiled as I watched Amy and Wally. I looked up at J'onn, "It's like when we were kids. When she would always ask me, 'how do I look?' I would look at her and answer, 'why does it matter?' She smiled, 'because I wanna look good for Flash.' She had the biggest crush and now it's coming back."

J'onn chuckled and kissed my cheek. I smiled, he wrapped his hand around mine and motioned to the door. I looked at him for a minute before kissing him, leading him to the door, making sure Amy wasn't watching.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"Seems like you remember how to dance."

I smiled up at Wally before glancing down at my feet. "I guess so. It just took a while. That's all."

Wally got a sad look on his face and I blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

He quickly changed expressions, smiling down at me. "It's nothing."

I frowned, not buying it. My eyes widened when I realized what he was thinking about. "You're upset because I can't remember you. I can't remember what we had between us."

He sighed. "Yeah..."

I smiled sadly. "I'm trying. I really am. But I don't know why I can't remember you." I stood on my toes, pecking him on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

I went to leave when he grabbed my wrist. I turned around, glancing up at him in confusion. "Wally, what-"

I didn't get to finish my question because his lips had crashed down on mine. I felt my eyes widen in shock before I slowly melted into the kiss.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I vaguely remembered being pushed up against the wall with J'onn's body pinning me there. I heard some people 'aw' outside the door.

I pushed J'onn away slightly and said, "Hold on."

I moved towards the door, I looked out to see Amy and Wally kissing. Amy was so into the kiss.

I smiled before closing the door and turning to J'onn, "Wally and Amy are kissing."

He smirked, "Then so should we."

I smiled as he kissed me, pinning my body again. In the back of my mind I was hoping Amy didn't find us...or Wally...I don't know which would be worse.

Oh yes I do...both of them.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

As we began to pull away, I felt a shock go through me. Images rapidly raced through my mind. When they had stopped, I had a huge grin plastered on my face.

Wally looked at me in confusion. "Amy?"

I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. Wally caught me around the waist. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged him. "I remember now. I remember everything. You're Wally West, the man I love. And you love me. I'm such a horrible person. I can't believe I forget the man I love."

I pulled back to look at him. Wally had a huge grin on his face and hugged me again. "You're not a horrible person."

He pulled back, caressing my cheek. "You're smart, beautiful, brave, strong, kind and caring. That's why I love you."

I smiled happily, pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

J'onn's hands went from my waist to my thighs. I smiled as I pulled away from him and pushed him back slightly, "Not here. I want to remember it...and I want it to smell better."

He chuckled placing a kiss on my temple, "Whatever you say, love."

I scanned the minds of Amy and Wally to see if they realized we were missing yet. I saw that Amy remembered everything about Wally.

I jumped and let out a squeak, J'onn looked surprised. I said, "Amy remembers Wally."

He smiled and said, "Great, now let's get out of this room. It's hot."

He opened the door and we walked out, I happen to notice Wally and Amy pulling away from each other. They turned in our direction as J'onn closed the door.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I felt my eyes widen while Wally laughed. My eyebrow began to twitch. "They wouldn't..."

Wally choked back his laughter. "Guess they decided to get a room after all."

I smacked him on the arm. "It's not funny! I love my sister, but I really don't need to know when she's about to do the nasty with her boyfriend."

Wally smirked, drawing me closer. "Maybe we should follow their example."

I rolled my eyes, pulling away. "Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait. When you think about it, we really haven't been together all that long. And need I remind you I was buried under the ground for 8 months. I want to spend more time with you before we get to that part of our relationship."

Wally smiled, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Whatever you want."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

"Awwww, that's so cute." I said as I walked up to Wally and Amy. She turned to me with a disapproving look.

Wally laughed, "Nice J'onn."

Amy turned to him and smacked him on the chest. I rolled my eyes, "Come on Ams, we didn't do anything. Thought about it but no, I want it to be special...and not in a room that smells like...lord knows what!"

Wally and J'onn both laughed. I grabbed her arm and whispered, "There is really good song coming on. We can dance and make them boys want us more than ever before. What do you say?"

She looked to be thinking.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"I don't know. I did tell Wally I wanted to wait. It'd just be torture if I did that." An evil smirk came to my face. "Let's go!"

I grabbed Raven by the arm, dragging her to the dance floor. She was laughing at me. "Someone's eager!"

I turned to her with a smirk. "Dance good for your boyfriend and maybe you'll get what you want sooner than you think."

I turned away from her and began to dance, holding back a laugh at the expression on her face after what I'd said.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I was shocked by what Amy had said. I just shrugged my shoulders and started dancing. I made sure to stay close to Amy so that J'onn and Flash could see us both.

I looked and laughed at their expressions, I nudged Amy and pointed to them. Wally was wide eyed, he was holding his drink but you could tell it slipped from his grip and is now lying on the table. J'onn was trying to look everywhere but at me, not that it was working.

I looked at Amy and we both laughed, "I think that's enough torture for them. What about you?"

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I smirked. "Yeah, that's enough. Besides..." I glanced back at the boys. "They're starting to look like they're going to jump us as soon as we get over there. Be prepared sis."

I walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Wally. "So... how was it?"

He blushed and began to stutter. "Umm, i-it was r-really g-g-good!"

I giggled, pinching his cheek. "You're so cute when you're flustered!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I laughed at what Amy said. When I felt something on my thigh I jumped, my knees hitting the table. They both looked at me shocked, "What happened?"

I smiled innocently, "Nothing...uh...muscle spasm."

Amy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She turned back to Wally.

I looked at J'onn and shook my head. He nodded his. I shook my head again and looked into his eyes; I could see both love and lust. I shook my head once again and mouthed no. He smirked and leaned down by my ear, "You'll give into me eventually."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I heard him chuckle and kiss my cheek.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I briefly glanced over at Raven and J'onn, Wally doing the same. We leaned closer so as to whisper to each other. I giggled. "He so wants her right now."

Wally smirked. "That's obvious. Now... about us..."

I flicked him on the forehead. "I said we would wait. Rushing into things isn't good." I turned to him, pouting. "Besides... I was dead for 8 months. I need to catch up on things and I want to get to know you better."

Wally sighed in defeat and I mentally cheered. The pout always worked.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stood up, "Well...it's been fun but I'm heading home."

J'onn stood up but I pushed him back in the chair, "Now hold on cowboy. You're just a little too happy right now. So, you stay here if they are and calm down. Oh, for the record Amy, I'm staying at Wayne Manor tonight."

She nodded, "Sure."

I started walking before I turned back to them, "Last chance for anyone other than J'onn to come home with me."

I saw Flash pat J'onn on the back.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I stretched, faking a yawn. "Now that I think about it, I'm kinda beat. I'll go with you."

I got up, turning to Wally. "Keep an eye on J'onn, sweetie."

I held back a giggle at the look on his face. Raven began to make her way out of the club. I leaned down and gave Wally a peck on the lips before following after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray), and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We walked out of the club. I leaned against my bike, "I'm glad everything is working out for you Amy. I mean, you remember me, dad, Wally, and J'onn."

She smiled and nodded, "Yea."

I got on my bike, once again checking my skirt. She looked down at her dress and then back up at me, "Are you serious?"

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

She looked down at the dress and then back up at me, "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's what I'm wearing."

I rolled my eyes, "Yours is longer than mine anyway, you're okay."

She sighed and rolled her eyes before getting on the bike behind me. I handed her a helmet as I put one on. She put it on and wrapped her arms around me, nodding. I turned on the bike, revved it, and started towards home.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

Being on a bike was strange. At least, to me it was.

When I thought about it, it didn't seem so different than flying. The wind rushed past you as you went along. Only difference is that my hair wasn't confined to a helmet when I was flying. But I think I could get used to this.

'Maybe I could make a bike my back-up transportation.' I mentally smacked myself. 'What am I thinking? I can fly. When would I need to use a bike?'

I shook my head, looking up when I realized how close we were to reaching home.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

We pulled up to the house. I opened the garage door and drove the bike in. We both got off and took off the helmet. I flipped on the lights so we didn't run into any of dad's many cars. That's when I noticed him in the doorway.

I smiled, "Hey dad. You're home..."

He nodded, "Yea, I thought I would make sure you and Amy got home alright. Where's your car?"

I pretended to sniffle and said, "I let Flash use it. I'm gonna cry."

They both shook their heads and laughed at me.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"I don't know, sis. He is the fastest man alive. He might also like to drive fast too." I paused, a thoughtful look on my face. "I hope he doesn't wreck it..." I trailed off, glancing back at Raven.

I laughed at the look on her face. She finally got the joke and glared at me. "Not funny, Amy."

I rolled my eyes, walking past Dad and heading inside.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I sighed and walked into the house, into my room. Hopefully, Wally would keep J'onn there long enough for me to get to sleep. I didn't feel like putting up with J'onn and his moment when he came back. And considering everything that happened at the club, I would much rather be asleep.

I smiled as I finished changing into my pajamas and laid on my bed, dozing off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I yawned as I walked into my room. I shed my clothing, changing into my pajamas. After I'd done that, I headed out onto my balcony and looked up at the night sky.

I was happy. I was finally remembering things.

'But...'

My thoughts trailed off to what had happened before my death and realization finally hit me. My mother was dead. Soran didn't have a queen... and I was the only one who could take the throne.

I sighed. 'I'm sure by now the council has felt my energy. They know I'm alive... and they'll want me to become Soran's new queen.'

It was only a matter of time before they sent someone to retrieve me.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I opened my eyes, it was still dark out. I glanced up at the clock to see that it was 3:15 in the morning. I sighed and tried to roll over but something kept me from turning. I looked over my shoulder to see J'onn laying there.

I smiled and slid back until I could feel his chest connect with my back. I could hear him yawn and ask in a whispered voice, "I didn't wake you up did I?"

I shook my head and laid it back against his shoulder, "No...I just woke up I guess."

He smiled and kissed my shoulder, then up to my neck. I smiled and said, "Not yet J'onn."

He sighed but snuggled his head at the base of my neck. Looking at him I just then realized that he was still in human form. I smiled, laid my head on the pillow, and dose back to sleep.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"No… no… NO!"

I jolted awake, and quickly sat up, breathing heavily. Tears were already streaming down my face as I began to sob. I jumped when arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Shh… it's okay. It was just a bad dream."

I relaxed when I realized it was Wally. Still crying, I turned and buried my face in his chest. One hand came up and began stroking my hair. "It's okay. I'm here."

My crying began to die down and I looked up at Wally. He smiled softly at me. "What was it about?"

I sniffed before answering. "Brokk killing my mother." I paused before I continued. "I can't believe she's dead."

Wally shifted, slowly lying back down with me still in his hold. I snuggled closer as he continued to stroke my hair.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I opened my eyes again, this time the sun was starting to rise. I looked at my alarm clock for the second time that day, it read, 8:30. I sighed and rolled over, thinking J'onn was stop me.

Boy, was I wrong!

I slipped right from his arms into the floor. I sat up and glared at him. I sighed and stood up. I went to the door, opened it, and walked into the kitchen. I got out all the pans and ingredients I would need to cook breakfast.

I knew that if my dad was not at the table by 8 he was in the watchtower, meaning that it was just me, J'onn, Amy, and Flash. I heard footsteps and when I looked up I saw Alfred there. He said, "Raven, you don't need to cook."

I smiled, "I know. I just wanted to give you a break, besides I woke up much early that before so I need something to keep me occupied."

He smiled, "That's fine."

I smiled and went back to cooking.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes, glancing over Wally's shoulder to read the alarm clock. It was a little past 8:30 in the morning.

I yawned, moving to get out of the bed. But I was stopped. I glanced down to find Wally's arms still wrapped around my waist. I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. His hold only tightened.

I gently nudged him. "Wally. Wake up."

He made a noise, but didn't wake up. I frowned and nudged him again. "Wally."

I sighed in annoyance, resorting to prying his arms off my waist. I let out a shriek as I was lifted up and onto him. Wally's eyes opened and he smiled up at me, kissing me on the tip of my nose. "Good morning, princess!"

I growled, smacking him on the chest. "You big faker!"

I yelped when he suddenly threw me up in the air and off the bed. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the floor... but it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes one at a time. I was in Wally's arms. He grinned. "I wouldn't actually let you fall. Now, why don't you let your knight in shining armor carry you down to breakfast?"

I smiled softly, looping my arms around his neck and gently kissing him. "I think your fair princess would like that."

I let out a small scream as he used his super-speed to get us downstairs.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I jumped when I saw Wally with Amy in his arms at the base of the stairs. I was flipping a pancake in the frying pan, when I looked down it was no longer there.

Where was it?

On the ceiling.

I glared at them and put my hands on my hips. They both smiled innocently, I pointed at them with the spatula, "Don't act all innocent with me."

J'onn came down the stairs at that moment, in human form, in nothing but a pair of jeans.

I turned my attention from him back to the food I was cooking in front of me. I heard both Amy and Wally laugh but I didn't do anything about it because I knew that if I did I would jump J'onn right there.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I rolled my eyes at my sister. Wally walked over to the table, setting me back on my feet. I smiled when he pulled out a chair for me. I giggled as I sat down. "Wally, we're not on Soran. You don't have to treat me like a princess. On Earth, I'm just plain, old Amy Wayne."

He just grinned, sitting down next to me. After what I said, my thoughts drifted to Soran.

The council would send someone any day now to fetch me. Since Eri was evil and in jail, I was the only one left to ascend the throne. And that would mean leaving Earth... and my friends and family.

I'd already done that when I died. I couldn't do it again. But I don't know how I could get out of becoming Soran's queen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own JL. I only own Amy (Pink Ray), and Raven (Phoenix) belongs to FirearmPrime.**

* * *

*Raven's POV*

BACON! That's the reaction I used to have as a kid when Alfred would serve us breakfast. I was cooking the bacon and eating it all at the same time. I felt arms wrap around my waist, I turned back to see J'onn.

I smiled and kissed him, he said, "You taste like bacon."

I smiled, I heard Wally say, "I thought I smelled bacon. Raven, you better bring some in here and I expect more than one piece."

I said, "You keep bossing me around and I promise you, you won't get one piece, maybe a half a piece."

Wally was silent, I assumed he was pouting. Amy must've been deep in thought because if she wasn't she would have been in the kitchen with me fighting over who gets the bacon. I smiled and J'onn kissed me cheek.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

'How to get out of being queen... how can I do that?' I wondered. 'Mom only gave birth to Eri and I, and Eri is in jail, so... that only leaves me.'

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the table. This was so hard! At this rate, I'm not gonna find a way to not be queen. I held in a sigh. 'My life is here on Earth. I can't leave... but... Soran needs a queen. And I'm next in line. The only other way to get out of being queen is if I had a kid...'

I trailed off at that thought. I'm only 18! I shouldn't be thinking that kind of thing! 'Besides... even if I had a kid, they wouldn't be old enough to ascend the throne yet.' I barely held in a growl. 'I hate being royalty!'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

With the help of J'onn I grabbed all of the food I made and carried it over to the table. I noticed Amy didn't move when I put it on the table. I said, "Amy, breakfast."

She didn't move she just sat there. I resisted using my mind reading powers on her. I grabbed a piece of bacon and waved it in her face, "Look Amy...bacon..."

She didn't move her head or eyes or anything but her hand came up and grabbed the bacon before putting it in her mouth. I sighed, so she's not nice enough to answer me but she took the bacon.

Bacon thief.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

It was a reflex. If there is bacon, I will take it. But that didn't really matter to me right now. I was still focused on figuring out how to not become queen.

'Think, Amy, think! There has to be a way out of it!'

I let my gaze shift to the three beings at the table with me. 'Maybe I should tell them...'

I mentally slapped myself. 'What am I thinking? Raven will go nuts on me if I say anything. Wait... she could be reading my mind now for all I know.'

I chanced a glance at her. 'If she reads my mind... I'm in trouble.'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I didn't see it but I felt that Amy was looking at me. I put down my fork and knife, "Seriously Amy."

She jumped, "What?"

I looked at her, "I don't care what you think my reaction will be, you need to tell us whatever it is your thinking about and if you don't, so help me, I will read your mind and then beat the snot out of you whether it's good or bad or in the middle. Do you understand me?"

She looked a little nervous but nodded. I smiled like nothing had happened and said, "Now, what were you thinking about?"

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I began to twirl a strand of hair around my finger and fidgeted in my chair. "Umm, well... how should I put this?" I paused, thinking of how to word this. "Brokk killed my mom... and she was the queen of Soran." I said slowly.

Raven nodded, her way of telling me to continue. I gulped. "Well... since Mom is dead... someone else has to take the throne and become Soran's queen. And since Eri is evil and in jail... I'm next in line."

I stopped talking, glancing at Raven. She was frozen in place. That was never a good sign. I bit my lip. 'I'm so dead... and I just came back from the other side...'

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I stood up from my chair, "I'm going to go outside for a second. Excuse me."

I walked to the glass back door. I could hear Wally inside, "I think she's taking it rather well."

That's when all hell broke loose, cuss words were going, my power was sky-rocketing, I was throwing things into the pool. J'onn said in a nervous voice, "I think you stand corrected."

After a minute of this I walked back into the house completely calm. I sat down beside J'onn like nothing had happened. I asked, "So what are we going to do?"

I moved a strand of hair out of my face.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I glanced at Raven nervously. "Well... I've been thinking about that. I'm sure by now the council knows I'm alive again. So that means they'll be sending someone to retrieve me."

I paused before continuing. "And... I don't know how to get out of this. There's no one else in the royal family that can take the throne. I'm the only one left."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I leaned back in the chair, "There has got to be a way we can get you to stay here."

J'onn looked at me before looking back at Amy and back to me. He said, "You could be a decoy."

We all turned to him, "What?"

He cleared his throat, "Raven could be a decoy. I mean, you borrow one of Amy's outfits and don't let them look at your eyes and you have a version of Amy."

I looked at him and said, "That wouldn't work. They would realize the difference because of our powers. Her's is so much different than mine because mine is...changing, I guess you could say."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, well...I tried."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I sighed. "I honestly think there is no way out of this. It's not like we can just conjure up another royal family member..." I trailed off, an idea coming to mind.

I abruptly stood, the tattoo on my back glowing and my wings coming out. I spread them, hurriedly flying up to my room. I frantically began searching for the item in mind.

"Where is it? I know it's in here somewhere." I mumbled, heading for my closet. I paid no attention to the three beings gathered outside my room. I flung open a small box, shouting in triumph when I found the communicator. I turned it on, and the screen came to life.

A familiar face appeared. _"Hey princess! What's up?" _

I smiled. "Flare, I have something to ask you."

She blinked in curiosity. _"Sure. What is it?" _she asked.

"You care for Soran, right? You'd be willing to do anything to help the planet and its people?"

She nodded slowly. _"Yeah..." _she answered.

"Look Flare... I love Soran, but I love Earth more. It's my home. But the council is probably going to send someone to retrieve me and make me Soran's queen. So I need to ask you this. Would you be willing to be queen if I adopted you into the royal family?"

Flare seemed unsure. _"I don't know..." _

I smiled softly. "Flare, I know you can do it. You know politics. You know the people. I believe you can do this. You can be queen. Please, Flare! I don't want to leave my life on Earth. I have friends and family here. People that I love and care about. I can't leave them."

Flare smiled at me. _"I'll do it. But you need to come to Soran and talk to the council. This plan won't work unless you can convince them to let me be adopted into the royal family."_

I smirked. "Don't worry. If I'm anything like my mother, I'll be able to convince them. See ya then."

I turned off the communicator, putting it back in the box.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

"That's not a bad idea Amy."

She smiled as she stood up, "Yea but I still need to go to Soran."

I said, "Let me go with you. I promise to be on my best behavior."

She looked at me and said, "Fine. I guess you can go. But J'onn and Wally will have to stay here, I'm not dealing with you guys again on Soran."

They looked a little sadden but nodded, "Alright. Just be careful."

I smiled, "When have we not."

They both looked like they were going to say something, I interrupted them, "Hey, let's go finish breakfast before it gets cold."

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I shook my head. "You guys go on ahead. I still have some things to take care of."

They left the room, Raven glancing back at me one last time. I sighed when they left, going over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer, pulling out a music box. I lifted the lid and took out the white stone inside. "Easier to get there by using the stone."

I went back over to my closet, taking out the blue dress I'd brought home with me last time. I made my way over to the vanity, picking up the circlet lying there. "Have to look formal if I'm going to appear before the council."

I slowly slipped the circlet on my head. I took a deep breath and took one last glance at my appearance before heading out of the room.

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Amy came down the stairs in a blue dress. I had just finished breakfast so I stood up and said, "I guess I have to go put on a dress too."

Amy nodded with a small smirk on her face. I sighed and went up the stairs into my room.

I went into my closet looking for any dress that I wore on Soran. I found the red dress that I wore once before, it was a red halter top with matching red heels. I brushed my hair and pulled it back in a loose ponytail. I looked in the full length mirror and sighed, I said I was going to be there for Amy and I meant that...even if that means wearing a dress.

I walked out of the room, down the stairs, into the kitchen/dining room.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I walked over to Raven as she came into the kitchen/dining room. I smirked. "Nice dress."

She said nothing, sending a glare in my direction. I heaved out a sigh, clutching the white stone in my hand while taking Raven's hand with the other. I looked over at out boyfriends. "See ya later, guys."

I closed my eyes and began to speak. "Take us to Soran."

In a flash of white light, we had vanished into thin air. When I opened my eyes, I glanced up at the palace before me.

"Amy!"

I tore my gaze from the palace, looking behind me. I smiled at the red-head. "Flare!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I smiled as Amy hugged Flare. I looked around, it's been a while since I've been on Soran. I heard Amy talking to Flare but nothing was making clear words or sentences, I was too distracted.

I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to Amy, "Let's go."

I nodded and followed her to the palace.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

As we entered the palace, I made sure I held myself regally. I nodded at servants and maids as we passed by them. Being who I was, they bowed respectfully. We came upon the double doors that led to the council chambers. I stopped before them and took a deep breath. "Showtime ladies."

I pushed the doors open, making my way in. The council members stood from their seats at the table and bowed to me.

An elder man made his way over. "Princess Amelia. Welcome home."

I smiled kindly at the council's oldest and most trusted advisor. "Thank you, William. It's wonderful to see you again."

I made my way to the head of the table and sat down. I gestured for Flare and Raven to stand on either side of me. I clasped my hands together on the table. "Now, onto business."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Glancing around the room I saw that the room was very formal. It kind of reminded me of dad's office, being very professional.

I looked at all the people sitting at the table, they were all older than us, at least a couple of them were close to the same age. I looked to Flare and down at Amy, hoping this plan would work.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

"As you all know, Queen Alina, my mother, is dead. Brokk is dead as well and my twin sister, Eri, is in jail for life. That leaves me as the only royal family member to ascend the throne. But… I'm not going to."

After I said this, the council immediately began to object. I abruptly stood, slamming my hands down on the table. "SILENCE!"

* * *

*Raven's POV*

I even jumped a couple steps back, at the least. I quickly stepped back up and looked at the shocked faces of the council members. I couldn't tell if it was from what Amy had told them about her taking the throne or if it was her sudden personality change.

She sat down very calm, fixing the top of her dress and looking at the both of us before continuing.

* * *

*Amy's POV*

William spoke up from next to me. "Princess, could you please explain why you refuse to ascend the throne?"

I smiled softly at the older man. "I may have been born on this planet, but I lived my life on Earth. I have family and friends back there, people I love and care about. I can't leave them. Which is why I wish to adopt my dear friend, Flare, into the royal family."

The council began to object again but William held up a hand to silence them. He spoke again. "If I may, the rulers of this planet have all been of royal blood. They were raised in a way so that they'd be prepared to ascend the throne one day."

I nodded. "That is correct. But I wasn't raised here. I may be of royal blood, but I don't know all of the teachings. Flare, on the other hand, knows more than I do. She knows politics, she knows the people, and she deeply cares about this planet." I turned to her with a smile. "I think she's much more qualified to be queen. But she cannot become queen unless I adopt her into the royal family. So I'm begging you. Please consider my proposal."

I stood from my seat and began to make my way to the door. "I'll give you time to think."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

Flare and I followed Amy to the doors. We walked through and when they closed I said, "Nice. I think we might actually have this one in the bag."

Amy turned to me, "There is no reason to get cocky yet. We have to wait and give them some time to think; they may take or dismiss the proposal."

I nodded, "I know, I'm just itching to get out of this dress and go home and see J'onn."

I went to walk and ended up tripping over the dress. I spread my wings and caught myself quickly. Amy and Flare laughed at me, "Smooth."

I turned to them and stuck my tongue out, "Well excuse me. I haven't worn a dress since last time I was on Soran, which was almost a year ago."

They both smiled, I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
